


The Day That Must Be Deleted.

by AriadneVenegas, VincentMeoblinn



Series: How our family comes to be [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My body my choice, Omega Sherlock, One Night Stands, Other, Very Dub-con, by jealous lover, jelousy, maybe two ways non-con, minor violence to a pregnant Omega but not in the belly, or heat stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes not just any kind of Omega, he is a Dominant Omega. Everyone thinks he is a freak, which has lead him to hate his transport. However, he has an arrangement; he is secretly in love with John who is the only Alpha Submissive in the world. But suddenly the Deleted Day comes, and everything changes.<br/>This work is companion and complementary to "My Cub" by VincentMeoblinn<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day That Must Be Deleted.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VincentMeoblinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/gifts).



> **Warnings:** This is Omegaverse so is very very dub-con, MRPG. Het in omegaverse, so with penises, slash, a lot of angry violent sex (not rape) with very dubious participants. Unrelated violence to a pregnant Omega, but nothing very serious or in his womb who is addressed to in the first fic of the collection. But here is violence. Nothing of this is between John and Sherlock.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****Spoilers:** Only mentions of TGG and TRF in the TV. Series.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimers:**  Most of this is not mine. Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat. I just put it in a shaker with my love and voila! Also this particular fic is part of the omegaverse of VincentMeoblinn
> 
>  
> 
> ****Betas:** the author of "[My Cub](http://archiveofourown.org/works/726550)" was the one who kindly beta my work, VincentMeoblinn.**

Sherlock was an Omega, that was the awful destiny life had prepared for him, especially because he was a Dominant; a Dominant in the body of an Omega.

 

He had cheated the biology of his transport every step of the way; after he made the arrangement with Victor Trevor and the pills were working, he thought he only needed to find the perfect inhibitor for his life to be perfectly against biology. Everything was working until John Watson showed up. He was an Alpha, so he was the perfect match for a flatmate. He would never succumb to a stupid Alpha who was as Dominant as he. Besides, he sound interesting enough. 

 

But there was always something to escape him, and this time it was fundamental. John Watson was an Alpha, but he was sub, an Alpha sub.

 

To think that as a teenager he had fantasized with the idea of an Alpha sub who found him brilliant and amazing, someone as interesting as a puzzle, someone who he could dominate. But that was a childish dream. Alphas always wanted control, and he would not succumb to their whim.

 

But John Watson was everything he wanted. He even accepted his orders without using his dominating voice! Which was why when he almost lost him because of that arrogant Moriarty everything went to hell. He started to fantasizing about John Watson.

 

Moriarty escaped, Sherlock jumped. Killed all the web of Moriarty, including Moran, and came back home in six months. He almost fell for John's allure, but he resisted. He called Victor, instead, and everything had turned out as it had to be. It was fine for a year or so.

 

The only trouble was 'The Day that Must be Deleted ', forgotten about in the recent month, but he was sure that it would soon be in the past and back to business. A mistake was part of life- and really it was his transport at fault for it. He was content with his life, while there were cases and the work. Everything would work out in the end.

 

Until the day he awoke in the white room and his world crumbled apart. When they broke the news to him at the Hospital he thought that if he had fallen and died from the rooftop of Barts, it would have been preferable to this. 

 

He now remembered every nasty little detail. How Victor had said he would be late by a day or two because he was in a business trip and he couldn’t come back so easily.

 

Sherlock was furious, maybe induced by the hormones jumping through his hideous transport which betrayed him every three months. He had worked on an inhibitor, without real success, for the last five years. The only outcome was that now the heat had come two days earlier and his plans with Victor, who was the least dull and stupid Alpha he’d known from Uni, was unavailable. So he had to take out his toys for a day and half and those stupid things never worked at all!

 

Sherlock was preparing himself for an irritable day with unfulfilling toys and a big headache. Along with the idiotic state his transport took him to with the excess of hormones leaving him incapable of thinking properly, his mind was in a blind turmoil already and every fabric was impossible against his heated skin.

 

He had his trousers a bit down and was palming his erection through his pants and shuddering, thinking on how good it could be to have John on his knees asking, _begging_ to suck his cock. That he would be _so good_. This fantasy was one who had played through his latest heats, dominating John, taking him under, taking the Alpha in his mouth until he was begging for him, before let him take him in return.

 

Victor liked to play switch but he was never really dominated by Sherlock, for him it was only a game. As Sherlock really wasn’t interested in a relationship the arrangement was sufficient at the moment, because Sherlock didn't let his body take control of him.

 

At first he hadn’t heard someone suddenly knocking at the door below, he was so lost in his fantasy, and then he was trapped. But who could it be? Alpha it was, of that he could be sure, but John was impossible; he was in Glasgow on holiday with his sister. Could it be Victor who had finally made it?

 

He couldn’t think with the pheromones in the air making him insane and he prefered to think that John was the one trying to break the door down for him.

 

Finally the door opened but the one there was no other than Sally Donovan, who looked like a woman possessed. In shock and disgust, Sherlock triumphed in closing his trousers a bit.

 

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock demanded with all the dominating Voice he could mustered.

 

She was angry now, "I came for a case file, but now I will teach you manners you pussy Freak!"

 

"You will teach me something, Donovan? Don't be absurd!" Sherlock scoffed.

 

In the time it had taken Sherlock to form that sentence, Sally had turned feral and charged against him, pinning him to the wall.

 

"Your place is watering your hole for Alphas like me and me begging to be taken, Freak!" She growled with malicious promise.

 

"If you came intending to rape me, how many others did you bring to accomplish that, is your little beta Anderson nearby? Will he bring his fluffy dinosaur with him to play?" 

 

"You don't talk about him, do you understand bitch?! You will stay quiet and placid taking me in to fill you up. I know you won’t get up the duff anyway, you use contraception because you are a freak of nature."

 

"Yes I use contraception! Because my body is my choice and I don't want it contaminated by the likes of an imbecile like you!"

 

Sherlock used the momentum to dump Donovan down to the floor. But it proved to be a bad idea, because her skirt turned up showing her huge, throbbing erection completely escaped from her hidden vaginal sack, pushing out of panties which were not designed to keep something that big in. The odor was _intoxicating,_ not quite right, but intoxicating. Like fury and revenge, force and fighting for dominance, and Sherlock wanted that very much: especially winning that battle.

 

They were incapable of anything more than growling while fighting on the floor for who was top, they even exchange some punches. And their clothes were torn off at some indeterminate point. Sherlock remembered after how his trouser were off while he tried to get out from under her and she tried to use the cloth to bind him, then he managed to get the article in his hands again, and with a smirk Sherlock- sans pants and trousers- went running for it.

 

At some point she even had tried to bite him; so he bit her ear, which made her scream atrocities about him. He barely recalled that in the middle of this ludicrous fight they had started to kiss, a hungry and angry fight with a mashing of lips and teeth. For Sherlock the whole sex part was really nebulous. He remembered fragments, mutual insults, how he finally dominated her into fucking her mouth with his prick, and the hate and need in her eyes. Then at some point, she had finally gotten him from behind with both arms on his back; the bitch had found his cuffs in his drawer.

 

Finally in the end they were both so tired that they fell asleep. When Sherlock woke up Donovan was in one of his shirts, her skirt- which had apparently survived- and she was hurrying to get out. Sherlock followed closely behind and slammed the door behind her before another tide of heat could arise. Good riddance!

 

Sherlock went to the shower to clean off the stink of that woman, before her scent could settle in him for good. Then he took the bedclothes and burned them.

 

He took another contraceptive, just in case, and had a lot of liquid. Finally he took some chocolate biscuits to his room, put another set of bed clothing on, and went to pass the next day or days of his heat alone with his toys like it was supposed to be if Victor never arrived.

 

Everything was fine and normal. He had deleted the entire encounter from his mind palace. Apparently Sergeant Donovan had also deleted it as she had not reacted days later when Victor had called him about taking him to dinner after the heat as an apology. Donovan heard him when they spoke on the phone, but did not react to Sherlock’s explicit sign that he was not alone; so Sherlock did the same.

 

Apparently nothing was alright, as he had thought it was. He started to feel sick, maybe the restaurant he and Victor went to wasn't as good as they thought? He needed John. Where was he?

 

"John come here, get me to my bed now?" but John didn't answered.

 

"John where are you when I need you? I need water. Please?" Sherlock was the one to beg, but John was being obtuse and he was not helping, maybe he was mad because he had sent him away, while he wanted pass the heat with him?

 

"John we must change this,” In reference to the cracked toilet seat he was now intimately acquainted with, "This idiotic thing is not comfortable."

 

Then he didn't remember much until he awoke in the hospital to find out he was pregnant. Sherlock was pregnant! That was a word that should never be mentioned with his name in the same sentence. John didn't know, thank god. Yet.

 

Mycroft obviously wanted to know everything, all the stupid details, but really he already knew. 

 

"You will let the Sergeant know about your current state, brother dear?" Mycroft had been grinning as it was hilarious.

 

"Of course not. I deleted the sire of this baby Mycroft, I made it clear enough that the rest of my heat was passed with my boyfriend, after I kicked her out. And really I don't want her to ever know! Do you understand?" he was still revolted by the idea.

 

"What do you plan on doing then, Sherlock?" asked Mycroft, reprimanding him with his eyes.

 

"There is John, of course, I will bond with him. I must talk with Victor first to finish our agreement, but after that I will take John as the father and everything will be back as it was before." Sherlock exasperatedly gesticulated with his hand.

 

"Sherlock, I told you that you had to secure John Watson before this. Do you really understand the implications for an Omega like you, with a baby who is not from the Alpha you are trying to bond to? Really?" Mycroft raised an eyebrow while pointing at Sherlock's nonexistent bump with his brolly.

 

"Mycroft, of course I understand the implications. That is why John will be my partner and the father. I know this will work out, but you must not tell him anything yet. I need to talk to Victor first, and no word to Donovan. She is not the sire of my cub, this baby is only mine and of John's, if and when he accepts us." Sherlock was determined, his eyes and demeanor would never betray his actual fear. 

 

"For the time being I will not disclose your pregnancy or who the sire is, but I will start to make arrangements, because no Holmes will be dead or in an orphanage if I have something to say about it." Mycroft stormed out dramatically, brandishing his umbrella.

\---------------------------------------------

 

Everything was good with John he was behaving well, even though Sherlock wasn't using his dominating voice on him. But today was the day. Victor would come and he was not sure how this would come out.

 

Victor came. Sherlock asked him to sit and offered him a brandy, which he politely took. Then Sherlock explained that he had been very happy with their agreement and passing his heat together for the last six years, but he had chosen to settle down with his flatmate John Watson. Everything had been good and fantastic, or course, but now he was ready for a new part of his life and he thought that John filled it better as his partner in order to continue his work as before.

 

Victor didn't take the news as civilly as Sherlock had thought he would.

 

"Sher, we were supposed to bond when you hit forty five that was our agreement!" Victor stood up and started to scent him. He could smell the baby, and his alpha sense took over. _It was not his_. "Why did you betray me Sherlock?" 

 

"I have betrayed nothing, Victor. We are NOT bonded, and it had been a standing agreement until one of us was unsatisfied or found someone else. If nothing of the sort happened, we agreed that I’d bond with you, and ONLY if we were both in accord if and when that time came. Well, I found someone else and I want to rescind our agreement now." 

 

This was why Sherlock never wanted to bond with anyone, really. Alphas were the worse sort; the whole lot wanted him to submit in the end. He knew Victor didn't like his work so he thought he would convince him after Sherlock was older and more sensible to settle down with him. Since Victor was a very busy and rising businessmen, he really didn't want to bond right away anyway. That was the part that appealed to Sherlock, he had time to find his inihibitor, 45 was really far away in time. But this nonsense about betrayal, it was absurd! Sherlock stood up from his chair. 

 

"I'm sorry Victor, our years together is why I told you in person about my change of plans, but I really don't owe you an explanation, especially not for your mad talk about betrayal."

 

That made Victor snap, his eyes turned almost red with fury, his nostrils were flaring. Sherlock tried not to lose ground and to keep his mask on.

 

Victor was on him in seconds, so fast that Sherlock didn't see it coming.

 

"You betrayed me, Sher, I can scent it on you, _in you_! And you didn't tell me the truth! You had another Alpha the whole time and you didn't use those nasty pills with him, and now you are carrying a child that isn’t mine!" he gripped Sherlock by his lapels while he punched his face repeatedly, "You were mine! And you left another to knock you up like a bitch!" Victor let him fall to the floor.

 

"Victor, what are you doing!? You have no right...!" Sherlock shouted trying to protect his belly and stand up at the same time.

 

Victor started to cry looking at him while retreating a couple of steps, "You are right, I was a fool. I never had a hope with you..." After that Victor opened the door and left. Sherlock felt blood falling of from someplace on his face, he reached the underside of the table and curled around himself. He needed John!

\---------------------------------------------

**Some Months Later**

 

Finally they stood against the nurses, the medical community at large, and against every stupid person in all of England who made an imbecilic comment about _His John_ and he. John came to Sherlock’s side, smiling with the little baby girl in his arms, at last. She was beautiful. He scented her and she did the same looking for breast milk, which she found right away. She was a Holmes, obviously she will not need assistance with something that was right there. Sherlock wouldn't be proud for something so little, not at all.

 

John smiled at him and Sherlock couldn't deny him the same, and it really felt right. Not because he was a father as it was expected of him, for being an Omega, because the man, more than the Alpha, at his side was the right one. This whole debacle will pass, and they will settle. There be a nanny in their future and Sherlock will come back for the work at the side of his bonded as it should be. And Molly will be as brilliant as he and John were together.

\---------------------------------------------

**Almost six years later.**

 

When Molly Holmes-Watson was five and she went with Sherlock to the NYS, Sally saw her for the first time.

 

She had forgotten about the whole stupid thing with she and Sherlock when she heard Sherlock was out with some other Alpha. So the freak had a boyfriend. After the news about Holmes been pregnant had popped up she had been worried, of course, but John had taken the baby as his; the poor guy never would take her advice. So she thought the boyfriend had left Sherlock. 

 

So until the light brown skinned girl with hair as curly as her father and blue eyes looked at her she never even thought that the baby could be hers. Yet there she was, and Molly was every bit the spitting image of Sally's grandmother, who was a beautiful and good woman, and had been a nurse. The Sergeant was mesmerized with the little girl, but her scent was pure Freak's and some of John Watson's.

 

The magic terminated when the girl spoke.

 

"I demand you to take me to the pack leader of my parents, right this moment!" Molly Holmes demanded. "Uncle Greg said that he was taking me to the zoo for snake appreciation, and here I am in front of you without any snake at all!"  
The girl was as rude as the Freak!

 

"Your parents didn't teach you to respect to you seniors?" asked Sally genuinely worried about the poor girl education.

 

"Of course my Dad told me all about that! But Papa told me that there are people who don’t deserve that respect because they haven’t enough brains. You really don't look to intelligent, while staring at me as if I were a ghost, or something. You clearly must know that ghost don't exist? Those are stories for babies, and I am not a baby, madam!" the girl gaze was intense, her little hands were clenched in fists and she was ready to shout, "Just like apparently you don't understand that I WANT MY UNCLE GREG NOOOOW!" Sally was shocked by the force of the cry and the determination of the girl.

 

"Have I made myself clear, or do you need a repeat? I want my pack leader now. Please- if you want it so badly- but move!" The little girl was trying to dominating her.

 

Sally understood in that moment that even if Molly Holmes looked like her grandmother a little, she was no daughter of hers because she would never be the sire of a freaky, over demanding, prickly little girl! Ever! 

 

She left her in Lestrade's office, and that was the last time Sally Donovan recalled that idiotic day of her life six years ago in October; because really, who was counting? Clearly not she.

 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to otala on AO3 for locating this story and providing us with the PDF after [ and me and lost it!](http://archiveofourown.VincentMeoblin.org)


End file.
